The Smearing Of Blood And Love
by Burning-Petals
Summary: Valentine's Day was meant for puppy love. The type where you take your loved one out and show them how much they mean to you. That they are your world, and no one will stop that. Though for Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, Valentine's Day was not lovey-dovey and cutesy.


**I thought I'd try doing a Valentine's Day Shizaya fanfic. Though I'm not really good at fluff, so you got something a little different. Sorry for the mistakes and all that goodie stuff. I hope you like my one-shot.**

**PS- I would say it kind of works with the song Evol by Marina And The Diamonds(her new song :} ), but it also kind of doesn't. I guess it's just your choice, if you want to listen to it. Just thought I'd mention it.**

* * *

Valentine's Day was meant for puppy love. The type where you take your loved one out and show them how much they mean to you. That they are your world, and no one will stop that. Though for Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, Valentine's Day was not lovey-dovey and cutesy.

No, instead the couple were sitting on the floor of their apartment, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Izaya was leaning on his blonde, he had bruises on his arm, hip and a hand print around his neck. While Shizuo rested against the wall, wore cut up clothes, his cuts still slightly bleeding, a stab wound on his shoulder, a knife embedded in his leg and a X on his cheek.

**-A hour earlier-**

Shizuo stormed into his shared apartment. The blonde was mad from work, the bastards refused to pay or wouldn't stop giving stupid excuses all day. By now all Shizuo wanted to do was lay down and relax. Quickly, the blonde notice an absence of a certain raven-haired man, making Shizuo curious as to where he was. Taking out his phone, Shizuo dialed a recently known number. Shizuo crashed on the couch as he waited for an answer he wasn't going to get. Growling as he got ignored, he continued to call until soon it went start to voicemail. Telling him the phone was turned off.

By now Shizuo was annoyed and irritated at Izaya. Shizuo knew when he was being ignored and he didn't like it at all. He just wanted to know where his boyfriend was.

* * *

The door slowly opened and a small figured slipped in, by this time is was already past 12. He took of his shoes and turned on a light, the darkness making it hard to see. He turned around to find a tall blonde sleeping on the couch, his legs hanging off one side of the edge. The crimson-eyed smirked and gracefully walked over to the couch.

Izaya laid on top of Shizuo, placing small kisses on his jaw line and face, slowly waking up the blonde. Though the reaction Izaya wanted wasn't the one he got. With a groan, Shizuo woke up, his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth in a frown. Shizuo was still upset at the raven for ignoring him on purpose. Izaya just continued to plaster Shizuo's face with kisses, that is until he was roughly pushed off.

"Get off of me." the blonde growled as Izaya hit the hard wood floor with a thud. Shizuo just turned to looked down at the shocked raven. Izaya's smirk was changed to a frown and his eyes where slightly widen, until Shizuo came into view, then his eyes narrowed.

"You're such a brute." Izaya stated to Shizuo's amused form. He got up amd smacked Shizuo's head, which didn't settle too well with the blonde. Unexpectedly, Izaya was pulled down to the couch by a hand having a strong grip on his arm. Shizuo had flipped them over so he was trapping Izaya underneath him.

"You wanna try that again." Shizuo growled to Izaya with a smirk. Izaya just laughed before he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling Shizuo's hair back roughly, taking Shizuo's challenge. Shizuo responded by squeezing Izaya's hips in a strength that bruised them, making him squirm under Shizuo and let go of his hair.

"Get off." Izaya hissed, sounding strangely familiar. Though he didn't have enough strength to push Shizuo off him, so instead he used another power he had. Before Shizuo caught Izaya's movement, he had been stabbed in the shoulder.

Standing up straight, Shizuo pulled out the knife, crushing it in his hand. Izaya quickly stood up, laughing at Shizuo hysterically as though the blonde said a unspoken joke. Shizuo's eye twitched as he looked at Izaya.

Next thing Izaya knew, he was dodging their coffee table. It crashed into the wall behind him loudly, breaking it into many pieces. Izaya looked to their ruined table back to Shizuo, who was panting with anger and ready to throw more. Shizuo was positive he saw Izaya's eyes glint happily.

Shizuo didn't see the knifes but he saw the blood coming from a slice in his arm. Shizuo charged at Izaya pinning him on the wall, though Izaya's cocky smirk never faltered. It confused Shizuo, considering his hand had captured Izaya's neck. The squeezed Izaya's neck, waiting for his smirk to go away, but Izaya refused to let the blonde win. Even if he was losing air in the process, Izaya had too much pride to lose their new game.

When Shizuo hand still continued to block air to his lungs, Izaya resorted to cheating. Taking a knife from his pocket, he gave it a new home, in Shizuo's leg. The blonde let go, confused at the sudden feel of a liquid flowing down his leg. In his confused state, Izaya pushed Shizuo away, making him almost lose his balance.

Shizuo stood and watched as Izaya gasped for much needed air. Though Izaya made sure to show off his smirk to Shizuo. The blonde just rolled his eyes at Izaya, not worried because he had learned awhile ago how long Izaya could hold his breath. Shizuo wasn't mad enough to not pay attention to something important like that, he was just irritated at the raven.

"Are you done?" Shizuo asked, folding his arms across his chest. Seeing as Shizuo didn't believe his fake coughing, Izaya stood up straight, sticking his tongue out at the blonde. Once again making him roll his honey-brown eyes.

"I feel hurt that you weren't even concerned for me, Shizu-chan." Izaya faked a hurt voice and wiped away an invisible tear from his eye. Shizuo just gave him an unamused look. So Izaya walked up to Shizuo and pulled him into a kiss. While Shizuo was distracted, Izaya took another knife out and made a X on Shizuo's cheek, surprising the blonde out of the kiss.

"The fuck, Izaya?!" Shizuo said, while putting his hand on the new X on his face, glaring at Izaya. Though he paid no mind to Shizuo, he was too busy laughing at him. But when Izaya noticed Shizuo was still glaring at him, he pouted.

"Here, I'll kiss it and make it better~" Izaya smirked at Shizuo's confused expression. Izaya stood on his toes, placing the softest of kisses on Shizuo's cheek, right on the newly made X.

Izaya moved back and gave a wicked smile at Shizuo, who was still staring at skeptically. Though instead the blonde just moved over to spot on the wall, not wanting to get the couch stained with blood. And not too soon after, a certain raven of his was sitting next to him.

**-Present Time-**

Izaya moved from sitting position to laying down, grabbing Shizuo's bowtie and bringing him down with him. Shizuo connected their lips in a sloppy kiss, an obvious apology on both ends to hurting each other, even though Shizuo got most of the damage. Shizuo could taste a hint of blood off Izaya's lips, from when he kissed his sliced cheeck.

With a sigh, Izaya break away, resting his head on the wood floor. Shizuo snaked his arms around Izaya's waist, Izaya ignored the slight pain he felt from his bruised hips being squeezed a little, and Shizuo settled himself between Izaya's legs. He kissed his raven's ear, slightly smearing a bit of blood from his cheek onto Izaya's in the process.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Izaya." Shizuo whispered as he nuzzled his head between Izaya's shoulder and neck, placing another apology kiss on the purple hand print on his otherwise porcelain white neck. Izaya just wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, bringing him closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shizu-chan~" was the last thing Izaya said before Shizuo fell asleep on top of him. It took Izaya a little longer to fall asleep considering he was between the hard wood floor and Shizuo. After a few seconds of occupying himself, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

When he woke up on the floor the next morning. Shizuo noticed what was on the wall smeared in his own blood, Izaya's mini creation. A small heart with an I and S in the middle, connected with a plus sign, had been painted on the wall.

* * *

**It wasn't that good but oh well, I tried. ****Reviews are still welcomed.**


End file.
